Wild Week
by A Random Bystander
Summary: The story of a wild and crazy week at Kadic having to do with F minuses, Mad Libs, Gravanhielevialatioan, and words. Day 4 complete!
1. Day 1: Mr F Minus

**Don't ask why the bad guys' names are always italic it's just how I wrote the story and everything. And don't ask about plus or minus in the chapter. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on television, got it?**

It was a normal day in the beginning…then, it was a normal day at the end.

(Time lapse of one day)

DAY 1:

Jeremie sat at his desk, relaxing a bit. But strangely enough, there was a thump.

"Ker-thump," went the noise.

Jeremie grew curious and called out, "Hello? Anybody there? Hello? Odd, this isn't funny!" But it was.

Then Jeremie walked to door and opened it. It was the _Giant Stapler_!

"Can I help you?" Jeremie asked. "No, sorry, wrong door," said the stapler as it walked off and knocked other kids' doors.

"Boy was that was weird," Jeremie said as he shut the door.

Behind him was _Mr. F Minus_! "Nooooooooo!" Jeremie screamed. "I got an A plus!"

_Mr. F Minus _pulled up his test paper and replaced the A plus with an F minus. Jeremie screamed in horror.

Then he pulled up Ulrich's, Yumi's, and Aelita's papers and replaced the score on them with an F minus.

"Why didn't you do anything to Odd's paper?" Jeremie asked. "He got a G," _Mr. F Minus _replied.

"Oh," Jeremie replied. "I must go now," _Mr. F Minus_ said as he opened the door. "Wait," Jeremie called. "Yes?" _Mr. F Minus_ replied.

"Why is your name always in italic letters?" he asked. _Mr. F Minus_ stood there, laughed, and said, "Moron, didn't you read the first sentence?"

"Oh, you mean it was a normal day in the beginning, sort thing?" he asked. "No! Before that," the guy with the italic letters said.

"Oh, you mean document one?" he asked. "No! Were not even supposed to know that! After that!" the guy with the italic letters shouted.

"Oh, you mean file?" he asked. "NO! AFTER THAT! AND BEFORE THE FIRST STORY SENTENCE!" the guy with the italic letters roared.

"Oh, you mean don't ask why bad guys' names are, sort thing?" he asked. "Yes," the guy with italic letter whispered as he left.

"Oh, I get it now," Jeremie said as he walked to the cafeteria. Everything went black.

He woke up in a hospital, Aelita was beside him. "What happened?" he asked. "You slipped on an ice cube and broke your neck, fractured both hands, cut up your legs, and your test paper is an F minus," she replied.

"Crap," he said.


	2. Day 2: Mab Libs Mania

**The idea of Mad Libs was very random…very, very, random. The clouds and berries thing is also very random. I didn't steal the idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on television or Mad Libs, got it?**

DAY 2:

Yumi walked in the woods like she usually did, pondering the whole "Day 1" idea.

Then she was kidnapped. She was thrown in a truck about the size of…clouds and berries…as it swerved into…clouds and berries…and blew up throwing Yumi into a pile of…clouds and berries.

"Time to play Mad Libs!" shouted the crazy and psycho writer.

Yumi got up and ran to the (adjective) school. But she tripped on a/an (noun).

"Darn!" she screamed as she fell into (person). (person) then fell into a boiling pit of (adjective) lava.

"(famous words)" Yumi said with a salute.

When Yumi got to the school a/an (noun) tried to run her over.

"This must be the work of (sibling or best friend)!" she shouted with rage in her eyes.

Then (sibling or best friend) went to (place) and got a/an (noun).

"Stop these (adjective) Mad Libs!" (sibling or best friend) shouted all the way from (place) with their (noun).

"Neva!" shouted the (adjective) writer. Right, now back to the (adjective) story.

Yumi continued down her (adjective) path which was near (person)'s house.

Yumi stopped (form of movement with "ing"). And looked above her to the (noun).

"What's this?" Yumi said as she pointed to a/an (adjective) (noun) on a (noun) in (place) for a vacation.

Confusion confused the confusing writer who confused himself by confusing the confused readers who confused his confused state of confusion.

Cheese and (noun) was the true solution. To the cheese and (noun). (adjective) music began to play.

"Turn that off!" Yumi shouted. "Why? Don't you like the (adjective) classics?"

"NO!" Yumi (type of speaking with "ed") to the writer.

"Fine then!" the writer said as he ended (adjective) Day 2.


	3. Day 3: Gravanhielevialatioan

**The Gravanhielevialatioan song is done by singing the words to the tune of the chorus of the song "bad day". The L-A-T-I-O part has nothing to do with anything but Gravanhielevialatioan. Oh and the has to have the repeated chorus, no verses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on the radio, television or Mad Libs, got it?**

DAY 3:

"Gravanhielevialatioan or dolphin?" Odd asked. "Gravanhielevialatioan!" Odd replied.

"Right, now what is a Gravanhielevialatioan?" Odd asked.

"Well, a Gravanhielevialatioan is like a Zawnereedeakorvitpop," Odd replied.

"Wait, so a Gravanhielevialatioan is like a Zawnereedeakorvitpop which originated from an Ombawambatombasamba?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, and in some ways a Ombawambatombasamba looks slightly like a Gravanhielevialatioan," Odd replied.

"Ah, I see now that the Gravanhielvialatioan is like the Ombawambatombasamba," Odd said.

"Hey Gravanhielevialatioan had an "e" and is spelled G-R-A-V-A-N-H-I-E-L-E-V-I-A-L-A-T-I-O-A-N," Odd said.

"How can I remember _that_?" Odd asked.

"Well there's a song and it teaches you," Odd replied.

"Sing me it," Odd said. "Okay."

(sing to tune of "bad day")

"_Well it starts with a G, _

_and next comes the R,_

_gotta do an A-V-A,_

_while you're in your car,_

_simply write an N,_

_and simply write an H,_

_I-E-L-E-V, _

_kinda sounds like eratch,_

_now you write your I,_

_and don't forget the A,_

_L-A-T-I-O,_

_twenty bucks is your pay,_

_quickly write you're A,_

_the last letter is fun,_

_simply make an N,_

_and now you're done!"_

"Neat song," said Odd. "I know."


	4. Day 4: More Wordbell

**Sorry about the randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the movie theater, on the radio, on the television or Mad Libs, got it?**

DAY 4:

Ulrich watched the leaves brush past him as he slowly walked around outside the school.

Ulrich found a note. On it, read, "I'm just trying to bring out as many words as I possibly can so that people will notice the story and say, "Hey! That story has lots and lots of words! I'm gonna read it!" Like that only cooler."

So yeah, I'm just going to write as many words as I possibly can so my story will get noticed and reviewed by lots and lots of people. I think I've gotten pretty far on it.

So anyway, Ulrich watched the leaves go past him as they just went with the breeze. It reminded him of Casablanca, Saving Private Ryan, and even RV. He wanted to be like a cloud, going where the breeze takes him.

Great, now he was starting to sound like Shikamaru from Naruto that had the writer's friends obsessed like many other people out there from so many different countries.

It was hard for the writer because he had to write so much written writing on a paper which he had already wrote on for the most part. So anyways worlds explode and biscuit is still on moreover British term, like the writer.

"The Writer" isn't really a British term but I say it is so shut up and go away. The writer went to and emo corner followed by Sasuke and Neji.

Then the Naruto theme song came up and Naruto popped out of a tree with Ino behind him who being followed by Sakura who had recently fought Garaa who though Tenten was cute but Temari liked Garaa so she beat Tenten in the Chunin exam. None of that was true. Except for the end.

Too much Naruto! Kaboom goes the story.

So Ulrich stood there and said, "Heck?" No silly Ulrich, Heck was three years ago, now it's…..red…..riding…..hat? That's not right! But wait, I'm just trying to fit as many words as possible into the story so that don't matter.

I think I really lost topic so far. I wonder why? No. Never. Never-ever-ever.

Yay! Words! I'm just gonna say end now. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End. End.


End file.
